


Tits!

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Door Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Lucifer’s teaspoon clattered to the table, his hand still suspended over his cup, his mouth dropping open.“Tits,” Levi squeaked.  His eyes were like saucers, hands clutching at the table cloth.  He dragged his eyes away and blinked at Mammon.  “Tits,” he wheezed.  “OMG.  Tits!”Mammon clapped one hand over Levi’s eyes, the other over his mouth, “shut up,” he hissed.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Tits!

Lucifer’s teaspoon clattered to the table, his hand still suspended over his cup, his mouth dropping open.

“Tits,” Levi squeaked. His eyes were like saucers, hands clutching at the table cloth. He dragged his eyes away and blinked at Mammon. “Tits,” he wheezed. “OMG. _Tits!_ ”

Mammon clapped one hand over Levi’s eyes, the other over his mouth, “shut up,” he hissed.

Asmo raised a brow, “rather impressive.”

“I’m more impressed by the piercings if I’m being honest,” Satan observed dryly, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms, head tilted as he appraised the human. “Not that they aren’t nice. Aesthetically speaking.”

Asmo hummed in agreement, “yes, I hear they are rather painful. Nipple piercings that is.”

Levi forcibly removed Mammon’s hands, “are we not gonna talk about the fact that…”

“We heard you the first time, Leviathan,” Lucifer cut in before the Third Born could utter the word ‘tits’ again. He had eyes. He could see them. He really didn’t require assistance in having them pointed out. The…breasts in question were doing a marvelous job of bringing attention to themselves without assistance.

Phaedra strode into the dining room as if she hadn’t just caused a near riot with her attire, high heels clicking across the parquetry flooring, Lucifer’s eyes sliding away so he didn’t watch the bounce of her breasts as she walked. Unrestrained breasts. Lucifer scrubbed his hand over his face and wondered if anyone would notice if he beat a hasty retreat to his room. Beel hadn’t noticed anything, far too intent on his plate, Belphie was predictably asleep, drooling on the table cloth. Mammon was trying not to look and failing miserably, Levi was about to have a conniption, golden eyes bugging out of his head, one hand snaking down to his lap. Satan and Asmo were amused by the commotion, while Lucifer had retrieved his teaspoon and was furiously stirring said tea in an effort to keep his gaze where it should be. And not on the slight bounce of her breasts as she moved. If he looked at them again now, he’d end up with a problem akin to the one Levi was evidently going through.

The human raised a perfectly groomed brow, “I would have thought demons were a little less prudish.”

Levi choked, “yeah, but…” He waved his (not concealed under the table) hand uselessly in the general direction of her chest. “We can see _everything_ ,” he stage whispered.

Phaedra looked down at her own chest, rolling her eyes when she looked back up. “They’re covered, I really don’t see what the fuss is about.” She glanced at the brothers, “I wore much the same sort of thing when I went out in the Human Realm.”

Lucifer almost spat his tea out across the table, teeth digging into his lip in an effort to not comment about that.

Satan nodded sagely, “I’ve seen far more revealing clothing.”

Asmo reached over and patted her hand, “it’s just form fitting, honey. And what a form it is. Very perky.” Both hands made as if to grab and squeeze.

“Asmodeus, don’t you _dare_ ,” Lucifer growled. His traitorous eyes flitted over Phaedra’s clothing again, drinking in the details. The top was made of something thin and very clingy, almost, but not quite see through. He could indeed make out the glint of metal and the jut of her nipples, even able to see the slight difference in colour around the areola. He shifted in his seat, crossing then uncrossing his legs. He was glad she was now seated so that he didn’t have the long expanse of leg to add to the view he was currently enjoying. The skirt wasn’t particularly short, but it was slit to the hip on both sides. And she had very nice, shapely legs, especially in heels.

They would be very aesthetically pleasing over his shoulders.

He shoved _that_ thought away. Not here. Not now. Later. In the privacy of his own room. Yes, then.

Mammon broke the silence by clearing his throat, “uh, Phae? I need to talk to ya…now.”

Phaedra pursed her lips in an annoyed pout, but she rose up from her seat and followed a blushing Mammon out of the room. Lucifer’s eyes were _not_ drawn to follow her as she left, they were not drawn to the sway of her ass, nor the swing of her hips. He grunted to himself. Who was he kidding, he wanted to pin her down and…

Levi’s head hit the table with a wince inducing thump interrupting Lucifer’s rather lascivious thoughts. “Tits,” he moaned.

“Levi,” Satan drawled. “You really need to get out of your room more often.”

Lucifer stared at his tea cup for a moment, then rose to follow them. Just to make sure Mammon wasn’t making a nuisance of himself. He ignored the derisive snort of laughter from Satan as he went.

He found Mammon and Phaedra in the hall, the Second Born trying to force the human woman into his jacket, while Phaedra pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, which only pulled the thin fabric tighter.

“For fuck’s sake, Mammon, you wear what would count as S’n’M gear half the time,” she hissed. “They are just boobs. I’m not bloody naked.”

“Phae, c’mon,” Mammon whined, cheeks decidedly pink. “Ya can’t go ‘round flauntin’ yerself like this. Ya just askin’ to get eaten.”

Phaedra planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him, “maybe that’s what I want.” Mammon made a choked noise at that. She poked a manicured nail in his chest, “I have been here for months, Mammon. I’m fucking horny. I just want him to fuck me, is that too much to ask?”

“Phae!” Mammon covered his face, his jacket dropping to the floor, forgotten. “That’s not all ya want, an’ ya know it.”

Phaedra rolled her eyes, not disputing that statement, and Lucifer leaned against the wall to watch, unnoticed for the moment. “Asmo doesn’t do it for me, you know that, or I’d go to him. The one that _does_ isn’t interested, obviously.” She wilted a little, shoulders drooping, “I’ll go change.”

Mammon peeked through his hands, “Phae, darlin’, c’mon, don’t get upset.” He grabbed her arms, “ya do look hot, ya know that, it’s just…they were all starin’ at ya.”

“ _He_ wasn’t,” Phaedra murmured, all her bravado gone. “He never does.”

Lucifer frowned. Who hadn’t noticed? Beel, Belphie? They were the only two who hadn’t looked up when she entered. Something possessive in him curled in his gut.

“Yeah, he was,” Mammon grumbled. Phaedra blinked at Mammon, hopeful look on her face. “Ya just missed it while Asmo and Satan were bein’ dicks.”

Lucifer strode forward and revealed his presence, determined to discover just who had her affections. “Mammon, leave us.” His tone left no room for questions or protests. Mammon shot Phaedra a quick glance and something passed between them that Lucifer couldn’t decipher. He scooped up his jacket and fled like Cerberus was on his heels.

“Lucifer,” Phaedra murmured. She cast her eyes down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “Have I done something wrong?”

He frowned, grimacing, “no, not exactly.” Running his hand through his hair, he stared down at her, eyes widening when she glanced up at him through her lashes, cheeks pink, contrite and shy. A suspicion began to form. Phaedra was obviously _not_ shy. He tipped her face up properly, watching the blush brighten as their eyes locked. He raised a brow at her, tilting his head to one side, “I heard part of your conversation with my brother.”

She looked panicked at that, “oh?”

“Just who is it that didn’t notice you? Or rather, who you _think_ didn’t notice you?” He allowed his gaze to slip down, openly appreciating her body. When he looked back up, her mouth had dropped open. “But surely you don’t have to resort to parading yourself around to be noticed. I certainly don’t think so.” He stepped into her personal space, watching her swallow nervously. “You are a very beautiful woman, Phaedra. You should wear such things because you like to wear them, not because you are trying to garner someone’s attention. Because, if they haven’t appreciated your beauty and grace without them, they don’t deserve you _with_ them.” He bent his head to her ear, letting his breath warm the skin of her neck, pleased by the little shiver in response, “and I can assure you, Phaedra, I very much notice you.”

She sucked in a harsh breath, “Lucifer…I…”

He caged her in, hands planted on the wall either side of her head, _kabedon_ flitting through his mind bringing a smirk to his lips, looking down at her, letting her _see_ how he wanted her, no longer hiding it behind a stoic expression. Her bewildered gaze turned incredulous for a moment, then softened, teeth digging into the lips he’d been wanting against his for a very long time.

Phaedra lifted her hands hesitantly and placed them on his chest, keeping her eyes on his the whole time, waiting to see if it was alright to touch him so intimately. He let his lips lift in a true smile, her own forming into a small ‘o’.

He bent his head, lips scant millimeters from hers, “you are intoxicating.” One hand lifted from the wall to drift down her side, flirting with the swell of one breast, coming to rest on her hip. “You want me,” he stated, his tone dropping to a lower octave.

She nodded shakily. “Yes.”

Pressing closer against her, his hand slid down to her thigh and inside the slit of her skirt to her inner thigh. Phaedra bit back a moan as his nose brushed hers. Then Lucifer made a very welcome discovery.

“How very naughty of you,” he murmured against her lips, a teasing echo of a kiss, fingers stroking over her exposed clitoris. No underwear and so wet already. Flicking his tongue out, he licked over her parted lips, delighted when she met his probing with her own. “Hmmm,” Lucifer hummed, slipping a long finger inside her heat. Her hands tangled in his hair and tugged him closer, deepening their kiss as his finger explored leisurely. Phaedra shifted, parting her thighs to give him better access.

Lucifer’s ears picked up the low hum of voices in the dining room over Phaedra’s breathless little moans of pleasure, reminding him that they should not continue this assignation where they were, enticing as that thought might be. He pulled away, amused by her needy whine. The fact that his pants were feeling rather tighter than before didn’t enter into the equation. Yet. He pulled his finger out from her and brought it to his mouth, sucking it in and tasting her for the first time, her eager dilated eyes watching every motion of his mouth around it.

With his other hand her gasped hers, leading her up the stairs, “come. We need privacy for what I have in mind.” He felt her tremble through her hand, a devious smile tugging at his lips. He was very tempted by the idea of simply picking her up and making all haste to his room, and it only took him a second to decide that it was a brilliant plan, so he scooped Phaedra up and within seconds they had arrived at his door. She giggled breathlessly as he set her back on her feet, trying to straighten her clothing.

Lucifer thought that was a monumental waste of time.

Before he could reach for the doorknob, Phaedra had displayed the hubris he knew her for and pushed the door open herself, but then Lucifer dragged her through and pinned her against it after kicking it shut with a resounding slam, his mouth plundering hers with an urgency she matched, clinging to him. She moaned into his mouth, hiking her leg up around his hip and grinding against him. He fumbled at her waist, finding the tie that held her skirt on and tugged, pushing away from her to let it fall to the floor at her feet. She made to remove her heels, but Lucifer stopped her, a devious grin on his face, he rather liked the thought of her completely naked, except for those delightful shoes. Aesthetically pleasing, he thought again.

Leaning forward, he licked a stripe up her neck, his hands cupping her breasts through the flimsy fabric of her top, thumbs rubbing over her nipples and toying with the piercings through them, while her hands tugged at the button on his pants, then the zipper was snatched down.

Lucifer groaned, shoving her top up so that he had complete access to her breasts, Phaedra’s breath hitching as he bent his head, suckling nipple and piercing into his mouth. He let it go with a slick sound as she bounced up and circled his waist with her legs. He pressed her against the door, too eager to be inside her to bother moving the several feet to his bed. Her hand was still worming between their bodies, other hooked around his neck.

He felt her grip his length, and he assisted her by wriggling his pants down to his thighs as she positioned him.

She was desperate, Lucifer just as much as he lowered her down onto his cock. Her head thudded back against the door, her moan visceral as he sheathed himself. He stood, bracing her, feeling her tremble as he kept her in place.

“So wet, so wanton,” he murmured into her neck.

She squirmed, clenching him tight, biting her lip when it made Lucifer moan.

He bit her earlobe, “so tight.” He lifted her, letting gravity work for him as she dropped back down on to him, clenching as she did so. As he continued to lift and let her slide back down, his wings and horns sprouted, Phaedra letting out a delighted gasp. Lucifer preened under her attention, wings fluttering, thrusting up into her harder, pinning her to his door.

“Oh. Oh…Lucifer…”

Lucifer grinned, feral and smug against her throat, letting one hand continue cupping her ass and lifting her, while the other wormed between their bodies down to her clit. She whined and thrashed against him as he was merciless in his attention to the engorged nub, her voice rising higher and higher in pitch and volume, sure to be heard by his brothers.

That only drove him on.

Pinned as Phaedra was, she could only accept the onslaught, whimpering, shaking, “I…I can’t…please…”

Lucifer sucked at her neck, licking over the possessive mark, “oh yes, you can, and you will,” he muttered in her ear darkly, grinding up into her with more force.

She howled his name, clutching at him, nails digging into his back, rolling her hips as much as she was able as he rubbed her clit faster, harder. Her orgasm explosive in its intensity, her body shuddering and quivering, breath rasping against Lucifer’s cheek as she struggled to claw her way back to coherency.

Phaedra looked utterly debauched and shocked, “shit.” 

Lucifer withdrew with a grin, lowering her back down to the floor, but keeping hold of her as her thighs trembled. Using one hand he pulled her top off completely, humming in appreciation at the view she presented.

He tweaked a nipple, then pulled at the piercing, “these are delightful, and makes them extraordinarily sensitive I imagine.” He tugged again, just to hear her gasp. “Let’s see just how much, shall we?” Phaedra nodded, completely dazed as he led her to his bed. With her eyes on him, he slowly removed his clothing, then circled her as she stared at him from the end of his bed, one hand wrapped around her middle, but not covering herself, letting him rove his gaze over her as he liked. Nipple piercings and her high heels the only adornments. Thoroughly beautiful.

“Y…You’re…” Phaedra gaped at him as he stood in front of her again, head cocked to one side, curious. “Lucifer, you’re…there aren’t words.” She reached out to stroke his chest, letting him preen a little. She cupped his cheek, “I mean…I knew, but I…wow.” 

He stepped right into her personal space, eyes fixed on hers as he stared down at her, “you’re rather the vision yourself.” One finger skated over her pulse, then to the dip at the bottom of her throat, following the line of her sternum between her breasts. Down to her navel, then his other curled around the back of her neck, hauling her close, his mouth descending on hers, finger still making its leisurely way down.

She moaned into his mouth as he flirted with her clitoris again and again, teasing little touches to keep her on the edge. With her heels still on, it equalised their heights so that when he pressed against her, she felt his length against her lower stomach, hard, throbbing with the need to be inside her again. He stepped forward, urging her back, tumbling her down onto the bed when the back of her knees hit the edge. Sprawled out on his bed, she looked like she belonged there, panting, chest rising and falling, legs splayed apart, staring up at him with dark, dark eyes.

Phaedra wriggled back as Lucifer crawled up on the bed with her, predatory. He kissed the inside of her knee, then her inner thigh, crawling higher, letting his breath ghost over her pelvic mound, smirking at the whole body shiver that produced. His next kiss he deposited to her taut stomach, then he bent his head over her breast to flick his tongue over nipple and piercing. Her hands shot into his hair, curling around the base of his horns, hips rolling up to convey her need for him.

He hummed as he suckled, capturing the piercing with his teeth and pulling on it. She arched into his mouth, crying out as he tugged again, almost sobbing as he continued the onslaught. He glanced up to see her wide eyed, staring at him open mouthed. He palmed her other breast as he surged up to claim her mouth, licking his tongue inside, settling his body over hers.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, Lucifer rolling his groin down to hers, rubbing against her sinuously. Tossing her head back, her hands still gripping the base of his horns, her legs shifting over his outer thighs and hips.

“Please, please,” Phaedra moaned. “Lucifer, please.”

Heeding her plea, Lucifer angled his hips, then thrust back into her with one swift move, sheathing himself to the hilt. He could not hold back his own groan, she was even wetter and silkier than before, walls fluttering around him. A tug to the piercing resulted in a delicious clench around him.

He abandoned her breast, both hands sinking into her hair, mouth to hers as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. Against his door, he’d been fast and furious, now, he wished to experience her fully, drink in her every moan, delight in her every movement with him.

And she was, meeting him, canting her pelvis up to his as he thrust in, keening softly.

Lucifer dawdled in bed a little longer than usual, laying on his side, watching Phaedra sleep. She’d been thoroughly exhausted by the time he was done and had passed out leaving Lucifer to clean her up and pull the sheet up over her hips. She looked so peaceful and lovely, breasts decorated with marks his mouth had left behind.

He smirked as he trailed his finger up her stomach to the swell of her breasts, circling a nipple with the tip of his finger. Phaedra sighed in her sleep when Lucifer leaned over and kissed her nipples gently. So sensitive.

Lucifer was still toying with her nipple when his door burst open to admit Mammon, Levi close on his heels. The Eldest rolled his eyes as Mammon skidded to a stop, Levi bumping into him. He placed his finger to his lips, indicating they should keep things down to a dull roar.

Mammon’s eyes flitted to Phaedra’s naked form and away, blush decorating his cheeks, mouth working uselessly.

Levi gaped, quickly averting his eyes before Mammon could cover them. He grabbed the Second Born’s arm, “tits,” he whispered.


End file.
